Breaking Up the Bedtime Routine
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Leyton Smut. Oneshot. Peyton finally gets baby Sawyer down for the night, and decides to give her Husband a sexy, bedtime, surprise. Lucas/Peyton. Very smutty, dont like, dont read.


**Lil bit of Leyton smut for y'all. I do think I'm better at Breyton, but hey, as long as Peyton's there, my smutty mind is there too ;)**

**Anyway, random Leyton smut. Peyton finally gets baby Sawyer down for the night, and decides to give her man a little bedtime surprise.**

* * *

Breaking Up the Bedtime Routine….

"She's finally down. Man that kid takes her sleeping routine after you." Peyton laughed, strolling into the bedroom she shared with her husband of three months, dimming the lights to a low glow as she passed the switch.

"Don't I know it, although when I get inspired to write I just can't stop, even if it means I'm up all night. That kid just wants to eat; I wonder where she gets that from." Lucas teased sarcastically from his spot on the bed as his wife stood at the foot of the bed, glaring at him.

"Hey!" Peyton's hand went to her heart, an amused grin on her face as she tried to pretend she was offended. "You know, I did have a surprise for you, you know since we haven't had much time to be _alone_ together recently, but if you're going to behave like an ass, I might just have to put that surprise away until you deserve it," Peyton said, her hand toying with the hem of her pyjama t-shirt (Lucas t-shirt, her usual bedtime attire these days), her eyebrow arching as an accomplished smirk graced her pretty face.

"Is that right? Well in that case, I am very _very_ sorry, and I'd very much like to see this surprise, you sexy, gorgeous, amazing, angel of a woman." Lucas said, shifting to the end of the bed and kneeling to pull her into his embrace.

She placed a chaste kiss to his waiting lips then walked backwards out of his embrace so he could get a better look at her.

"Hey, hey, hey, where ya goin'? He complained at her sudden distance.

But when he looked up at her face, he couldn't complain anymore. She had the most seductive, hottest, look on her face, a look he hadn't seen since the hotel room in Vegas when they got back together. Their sex life was absolutely smoking hot all the god damn time, but when he saw that look in her eyes, he knew tonight was going to be something else completely out of his minds comprehension.

And that look alone was enough to have his cock standing to attention. He felt in that moment that his cock couldn't have gotten much harder, until she lifted her night shirt over her head.

There in front of him was his smoking hot wife, wearing nothing but a barely there, tiny, little red thong that couldn't even pass as a piece of string, her small but perky breasts heaving with every breath she took as her nipples hardened against the slight chill in the room. He could see from her thong, or lack thereof, that her pussy was smooth, and primed for the occasion.

He took a split second to mentally thank god and all the highest powers for letting him be the guy who gets to see Peyton Sawyer like this for the rest of their lives. To thank them for letting him see Peyton Sawyer like this at all.

Seeing her like that in all her glory, his cock hardened until it was painful in his boxers.

"Like what you see, husband?" Peyton husked seductively, her hand sliding over her own breasts.

"I…I, Peyt, you make me so fucking horny it's indescribable" Lucas managed to stammer out as she began to walk towards him.

"Really, do I make you hot, here?" She whispered as she straddled him, lightly stroking his cock as she forced his back flat onto their bed.

"Baby, you have no fucking idea"

"Hmm, let me take care of that…" Peyton kissed his lips again chastely then slipped her hand into his boxers, her small hand curling around his manhood as she kissed a blazing trail down his muscular torso.

Reaching the waistband of his boxers, she temporary removed her hand to remove the obstructing fabric, then curled her hand around him again as her mouth closed around the head of his cock.

"Ah fuck Peyton" Lucas moaned in pleasure, feeling his wife's hot mouth on the place where he ached for her.

She giggled around his manhood then really set to work on him.

She pumped the base of his cock while she engulfed him, and began to slide her mouth up and down his shaft, her tongue swirling around the head every time she reached it. She did this until she heard his ragged breaths, and switched to a technique she knew he adored.

She lifted her body slightly higher so her head was at a better angle, and took him so deep into her mouth his cock was practically in her throat.

"Fuck, baby, fuck that's good!"

She began to give him head again, deep throating him beyond his wildest dreams.

His cock began to twitch in her mouth and he knew he was going to cum, but when he tried to stop her she simply smacked his hand away, and he knew from all the times before that when Peyton wasn't stopping, she wasn't stopping!

His undoing came when he looked down at her and saw her staring back up at him, her eyes watering and 'tears' streaming down her face from fighting her own gag reflex. And that turned him on so fucking bad!

Without word or warning, he shot his seed deep into his wife's throat, and she swallowed every drop like a professional.

"I will never, ever, get sick of that." He said breathlessly as Peyton crawled her way back up his body. She answered him with a searing kiss.

His tongue slipped into her mouth instantaneously, and their kiss turned ferocious in a second, Lucas pushing Peyton onto her back.

His hands found her breasts as they made out hungrily, his fingers fondling her rosy nipples, as she rolled her hips up into him, aching for contact.

He wasn't messing around tonight, and he ripped her sorry excuse for a thong from her body in one quick, fluid, motion.

"Luke!" she shrieked in surprise, but was silenced by his fingers moving from her breasts to fondle her newly exposed wetness.

"Peyt, you are so wet…" He breathed against her lips as he slid one finger inside of her to test the waters.

"I…I need you, Luke," She stammered, grinding her hips into his hand to find more contact.

"I need to eat your pussy, baby. I miss how you taste, I miss how you smell…" He started, whispering in her ear.

"Oh god Luke, taste me!" She cried out, arching her back, asking for his mouth.

He teased her almost cruelly, taking time to suck on her nipples like he knew she loved, and tracing circles around her clit with his fingers, making sure to avoid touching it.

The moment his hot tongue touched her clit, the intensity of her moan could have brought the roof down.

He swirled his tongue over the incredibly swollen bundle of nerves, giving her a taster of what he would do to make her scream, before dipping his tongue inside her soaking, dripping wet, snatch, to taste her in the most intimate of ways.

He moved his tongue back to her clit and circled it, while he slid two fingers deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Luke, yes!" She cried, loving how her husband's fingers and mouth made her feel.

He wasn't gentle with her and slammed his fingers into her at a speed of light pace, his tongue swishing and swirling on her throbbing, clit.

It wasn't long before she was falling over the edge, her lady cum pouring all over his fingers as his mouth continued to eat her clit like a cherry.

"Fuck Luke, you drive me crazy!"

He kissed her lips, letting her taste herself on him, he knew she loved to taste it, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I hope you can handle some more, Mrs Scott, because my dick is throbbing, aching to be inside of you…" Lucas began, his hand gently stroking between her legs, as he stared into her forest green eyes.

She stared back into his sky blue eyes, now a deep blue due to his horniness, and whispered, "Fuck me, baby."

In one fluid motion he was inside of her, stretching her tight snatch, and filling her up to the hilt.

They both moaned into the others mouth, relishing the feeling of being _together _again, having not really had the time recently.

They started out slow, really feeling each other, until Peyton wrapped her legs around his, and flipped them over in one quick movement.

"Mrs Scott, you dirty girl!" Lucas laughed, having not expected her to do that.

"I wanted to feel you deeper…" Peyton replied as she began to bounce up and down on his cock.

It didn't take long for her to find her rhythm, and within a matter of seconds she was bouncing on his cock like a woman possessed, one hand running though her hair, the other resting on his leg for support, as her chest heaved up and down, giving him his own private show.

She screamed and moaned as she bounced on him like a porn star, but when he decided he'd had enough of her being in control, he flipped her back over as easily as she'd flipped him, and drilled into her deeper than he'd thought was even possible.

If she wanted deep, she'd get deep!

He gripped her hips to keep her in position, and began to fuck her deep, so deep she felt like her cervics would come up out of her head.

"Harder Luke, I want it harder!" She screamed, her mind and body heading into oblivion at the feeling of her husband filling her up.

"Anything your pussy wants, your pussy gets, baby." Lucas answered as he threw her legs over his shoulders and began to drill into her again, deep, fast, and so fucking hard.

The fucked until they were both coming in earth shattering, room shaking, head exploding, orgasms, her pussy milking his cock for every drop it had.

"Wow, that was…the best surprise ever! Lucas smiled, rolling off of his wife and onto the bed beside her.

"I aim to please." Peyton replied simply, curling her body into her husband's as he put his strong arms around her slender, toned, waist.

"Well, you_ definitely_ please. In fact, I think I could go another round…think you could handle it?" Lucas commented casually, hoping she would mount his cock again.

He couldn't comprehend how this amazingly sexy woman could milk his cock dry, and he'd still be ready for more within a matter of minutes. She just turned him on so damn much that he couldn't get enough.

"Could I handle it? Maybe this time, if you're lucky, I'll even let you put in my ass…"

* * *

**Well that passed a few hours.**

**Reviews make me very happy.**


End file.
